As is well known, many pants are not provided with means for waist adjustment, or the means provided is not adequate for the range required. For example, it is common practice now to provide little or no adjustability, so that when the user loses weight, the pants no longer fit.
This has been a problem for many years, and applicant is aware of the below listed prior patents concerning this problem:
______________________________________ NAME PATENT NO. ______________________________________ A. Brown 261,664 G. D. Jones 983,449 Alfred K. Wander 1,368,866 F. Dochnal 1,488,587 A. P. Lubell 1,826,803 A. K. Baer 2,131,654 ______________________________________